Guerras enlazadas
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: El mundo mágico está en guerra, el ministerio ha caído, Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro, nadie está a salvo. Los magos luchan en dos bandos, sólo uno puede vencer pero hay muchas historias de guerra que contar, guerras de familia, tan diferentes como los Evans y los Malfoy. Para el reto Citas Célebres del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni los escenarios me pertenecen, son propiedad de una señora que hoy cumple años llamada Joanne.

**N.A: ** Esta historia participa en el reto _Cita célebre_ del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.

* * *

"**No hay guerra más hiriente que entre hermanos y parientes"**

_El mundo mágico está en guerra, El que no debe ser nombrado ha regresado y las desgracias se suceden, afectando a magos, muggles, niños y ancianos, nadie está a salvo, Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro, el ministerio ha caído._

_Son los magos los que luchan pero toda Gran Bretaña la que sufre. Los magos luchan en dos bandos, sólo uno puede vencer, el otro caerá derrotado, asesinado o encarcelado. Sin embargo hay muchos bandos en esta guerra, pequeñas posturas, pequeñas situaciones diferentes en las que los magos se enfrentan a sus vecinos, a sus compañeros de oficina, de partida de ajedrez mágico, todos luchan contra todos._

* * *

**I**

Estaban en guerra, al fin estaban en guerra, pero ese "al fin" va con alegría, con un deje de triunfo, porque significa que tienen la oportunidad de restablecer el orden correcto en el mundo. Pero, ¿de verdad es correcto el orden que están imponiendo? ¿de veras toda esa gente merece morir y ser torturada? ¿no podría evitarse? Dudas imposibles de expresar en voz alta que su hijo le susurra a escondidas, mientras le limpia la sangre de la piel. Las heridas superficiales parecen curarse, aunque las que van por dentro de la piel ya son otra cosa, algo que no se cura con hechizos, algo que solo se alivia con palabras. Y hechos, sanan con hechos, pero eso es imposible.

Ella era Narcissa Malfoy, años atrás una señora envidiable, de cuna casi inmejorable, casada con el mayor partido del mundo mágico, una mujer que se sentaba en la sala de estar de su mansión con una copa de vino en la mano, contemplando obras de arte de incalculable valor, vislumbrando de pasada ese Rembrandt que adorna la despensa.

Atrás quedaron esos años de dicha. La guerra ha empezado y ella cada vez tiene menos fuerza para luchar. Su marido languidece en la cárcel, en la habitación, en la sala de estar, en la biblioteca, cada vez más pálido, más delgado, más muerto. En ocasiones pensaba _él se lo ha buscado. Él decidió seguir al Señor Tenebroso e implicarse en sus planes, se lo merece._ Pero solo en ocasiones, porque ni siquiera podía pensar eso de su marido, ella no era tan cruel. La guerra comenzaba a no parecer tan buena idea.

La guerra deja por completo de parecer una buena idea cuando su hijo, su único hijo empieza a seguir los pases de su padre. Su tez se vuelve pálida, amarillenta, adelgaza y ya no tiene fuerzas para sonreír, pero es que su hijo ha sido condenado, condenado a matar o morir en el intento por un error que él no ha cometido. A partir de entonces las cosas solo empeoran, los meses se convierten en minutos, los segundos en años y antes de darse cuenta está ahí, pasando un paño húmedo por las heridas de su hijo que llora en silencio, escondido en su dormitorio.

−¿Por qué a nosotros, mamá? No quiero seguir con esto, vámonos, dile a tía Bellatrix que no quiero seguir con esto, que se lo diga a _Él_.

Narcissa se traga las lágrimas y le dice que no puede ser, que están en su casa y no pueden huir, que todo va a ir a mejor y que nadie le volverá a hacer daño. Es todo mentira, por supuesto y ambos lo saben, así que esa noche siguen compartiendo lágrimas, intentando curar sus almas del dolor de esa maldita guerra.

* * *

Ellos están en guerra, no en una guerra de hechizos, bombas, disparos y horrocruxes sino una guerra muy diferente, que se esconde en las esquinas y poca gente puede ver, una guerra que se libra en la sala de estar, en la cocina, en el dormitorio, en los parterres del jardín, una guerra que se libra en su mente y les destroza el corazón.

Esta guerra involucra a varias personas pero realmente sólo implica a una. Una persona, solo una, ella. Ella debería ser entonces la culpable, a la que todo el mundo odia y grita por su muerte pero, ¿alguna vez se ha preguntado alguien por qué ella quiere la guerra? Los combatientes imaginarios de su mente a ella le llaman Hitler pero, ¿alguien se ha preguntado las razones que tuvo Hitler para hacer la guerra? Quizá sea ir demasiado lejos porque, al fin y al cabo, la guerra de ella tan solo es una guerra familiar.

Ella está en guerra contra su familia, que en la práctica se reduce a él. Él, ese niño enjuto de nueve años que pinta la valla del jardín a pleno sol mientras ella y su familia toman jugo de naranja viendo una película. ¿Os suena la historia? Es la historia de la guerra de Petunia Evans.

Todos conocemos la historia, pobre Petunia, pero qué egoísta es, ¿verdad? Y el título de egoísta se le queda corto cuando hay que hablar de ese sobrino suyo que vive en un hueco debajo de sus escaleras, entre arañas y montañas de polvo (porque, casualmente, ese es el único lugar de la casa que la señora no limpia hasta dejar reluciente). Debe ser la mujer más cruel del mundo, peor incluso que Hitler, los judíos al lado del pequeño Harry Potter pasearon por un campo de rosas. Quizá sea exagerar de nuevo, o quizá no.

Lo cierto es que Petunia inició una guerra fría con tan solo catorce años contra su hermana. El primer disparo llegó un caluroso día a comienzos de agosto, una mujer con falda escocesa y una blusa de gusto más que cuestionable llama a la puerta de su casa para arrebatarle a su mayor apoyo, su hermana.

Esa mujer llega tan decidida como si fuera su casa, les hace sentarse en el sillón de su propia sala de estar y, mientras su hermana aferra fuertemente su mano, cuenta una larga historia sobre un colegio, magia, brujas, magos y gatos.

−Todo esto es una broma, ¿verdad? No puede venirnos con ese cuento y esperar que nos lo creamos, que somos niñas pero somos inteligentes, además, yo ya tengo catorce años.

−Oh calla, Tuney, sabes que tiene razón, Severus nos lo advirtió. ¿Y cuándo podré ir a Hogwarts? ¿Podré comprarme una varita? No me irán a mandar con los dementores… ¿verdad?

Al marcharse sólo nos quedaron dos cosas, una carta escrita en tinta verde esmeralda y la certeza de saber que iban a arrebatarme a mi hermana.

* * *

**II**

Draco se queda dormido en mi regazo, exhausto, sus manos cerradas en puños y su cuerpo inquieto me indican que está sufriendo una pesadilla. No me preocupa, hace tiempo que en esta casa dejamos de tener sueños tranquilos y reparadores, de hecho hace tiempo que apenas consigo dormir. No importa, es hora de curar con magia las heridas de mi hijo, las que no me deja curar estando consciente, cuando se hace el valiente e intenta que no me preocupe por él; es evidente que no sabe lo que es ser madre.

Soy esposa y soy madre y nunca perdonaré lo que mi marido y mi hijo están sufriendo. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Significa que me convertiré en una traidora? Como mi infame hermana, como Sirius Black, ¿como todos aquellos a los que he criticado durante toda mi vida? Significa empezar mi propia guerra, una en la que soy la líder y no puedo esconderme detrás de nadie, una en la que si caigo caeré sola, puesto que no tengo apoyos.

Es una guerra silenciosa, de miradas reprobatorias y llantos por las noches, de ver, oír y callar, callar por encima de todo, callar hasta morderme el labio y que éste termine por no recuperarse de las heridas. Era una guerra contra el mundo, situada en el epicentro del mundo mortífago, deseando que se atragante con cada bocado, que la serpiente se lo coma, que deje de invitar a gente a mi salón, que mi hermana se calle de una maldita vez y que a mis oídos dejen de llegar los chillidos agónicos de los prisioneros de mi sótano.

Callar, no decir ni una palabra, fingir que apruebas toda esa barbarie para no acabar muerta, o para intentar evitar que dañen más a tu familia, si aún es posible. Sin embargo nadie parece darse cuenta, en este mundo de locos todo el mundo aprueba que nos matemos los unos a los otros, que mi hijo sea torturado por su propia tía en un arrebato de ira, que mi marido esté muriendo de inanición, encerrado en su despacho, con miedo a salir de él. Parece que nadie lo entiende.

* * *

Ella decidió abandonarme, le pedí que no lo hiciera, se lo rogué, pero ella lo hizo de todas maneras, se fue, portando un baúl enorme repleto de objetos extraños, llevando en el bolsillo una larga rama que según decía era "perfecta para encantamientos".

Había empezado la guerra.

La guerra empezó con los años, ella me andaba cartas mediante un pajarraco que yo olvidaba contestar tras leer una docena de veces. Con el tiempo dejó de escribirme a diario, incluso semanalmente, yo seguía sin responder, nada quedaba de mi hermana en esa estrafalaria niña. No quedaba nada de ella y todos aquellos detalles suyos que la caracterizaban se volvían cada vez más extraños. Sus ojos eran cada vez más verdes, más brillantes, gritaban "esto es magia, magia, ¿sabes? Y tú no puedes usarla" cada vez que pestañeaba. Ella no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio, por supuesto, pero sus piececillos taconeaban a ritmo de músicas tan extrañas como _ el vals del hipogrifo_ o _una mandrágora llamada Mercedes_. Incluso su pelo se tornaba cada vez más rojo, refulgente, estrafalario, diferente. Ella ya no era mi hermana.

Después de siete años de extrañas diferencias nada quedaba de mi antigua hermanita. Pasaron siete largos años viéndola tan sólo en las vacaciones de la escuela, cada vez más alta, cada vez más pelirroja, más sonriente y diciendo cosas aún más extrañas. Aunque lo cierto es que en los últimos años no estaba tan sonriente, se la veía algo preocupada cuando dejaba de hablar de transformaciones, maldiciones, dementores y centauros. Decía algo de una guerra que estaba comenzando, no sé qué de mortífagos o mortíferos, como sea, para lo que a mí me importaba podían haberse llamado matamoscas. Yo ya tenía mi propia guerra.

* * *

**III**

Las antiguas convicciones e ideales dejan de pesar con el tiempo, con las lágrimas, con cada gota de sangre derramada y con cada gesto de dolor de mi marido y mi hijo. _Que se vayan al infierno._

En efecto debe ser allí donde van porque aunque parezca imposible mi guerra tiene sentido, tiene éxito cuando todo parecía abocado al fin. Una horrible noche de mayo Draco está encerrado en el castillo en el que se libra la más encarnizada batalla de toda la guerra, docenas de los nuestros han muerto ya y al menos la mitad del otro bando, cuando los muertos hacían imposible caminar por el castillo se ha decretado una tregua de una hora para retirar los cadáveres y ofrecer la rendición. Harry Potter aparece aquí, en el claro del bosque y siento cómo el mundo se me viene encima. Nuestra única esperanza −nuestra, porque que perdamos la guerra es la única posibilidad que tengo de vencer− se presenta desarmado en medio de todos los mortífagos, del propio Señor Oscuro, dispuesto a morir.

Y lo hace, parece que lo hace y tras unos momentos de confusión me envían a comprobarlo. Él respira, respira, está vivo. Me quedo paralizada unos instantes antes de pegar mis labios a su oreja y susurrarle: _¿Está vivo Draco? ¿Está en el castillo? _Él asiente en un movimiento sólo perceptible para mí. Es mi momento, sólo podré entrar a por mi hijo formando parte del ejército vencedor. Una vez juntos podremos huir, salir amparados por el fragor de la batalla, huir fuera del país, del continente, deseando que el Señor Oscuro muera y podamos regresar algún día.

A partir de entonces todo salió bien. Logramos entrar en el castillo, aunque fuera luchando, huyendo de una horda de elfos domésticos y gigantes que nos acuchillaban y aplastaban. Una vez allí no me preocupo de luchar, miro a Lucius y asiente conmigo, corremos por una estancia abarrotada de gente que juega a matarse, gritando el nombre de nuestro hijo, rogando que aparezca, que sea verdad y esté vivo, que podamos salir de allí sanos y salvos, juntos, como una familia.

Esa noche terminé de romper todos los antiguos prejuicios que me ataban desde la infancia, rompí toda relación con aquellos que antes llamaba familia y me aferré a mi hijo y mi marido. Esa madrugada logré ganar mi guerra, me vengué de los gritos de mi hermana, de los asesinatos del señor, de todas las heridas de mi marido, de esas noches en las que mi hijo lloraba en mi regazo, preguntándome por qué.

La angustia que pasé nunca se recuperará del todo, pero de momento no me arrepentiré de afirmar que me alegré cuando mi hermana, en su ataque de locura, murió, con el rayo de luz atravesándole el pecho. Nunca podré olvidar que gracias a mi mentira la varita del Señor Tenebroso salió volando y un rayo verde impactó en su pecho, muriendo de una vez y poniendo fin a esta tortura.

Porque la mía era una guerra personal, incomprendida, una traidora en el bando perdedor que luchó contra sus convicciones y su familia para salvar del horror a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Porque a la vez perdimos la guerra y yo la gané, pero mientras el llanto de mi hijo siga atormentando mis sueños comprenderé que ninguna guerra se gana, sino que todos pierden.

* * *

Lily siguió mandándome cartas en ocasiones, contándome que se iba a vivir con ese esperpento de muchacho, que estaba muy enamorada, invitándome a una boda que nunca fui, contándome que había tenido un hijo llamado Harry… No volvimos a vernos desde el día de mi boda, nos hacíamos regalos en Navidad pero nunca en persona, no quería volver a verla, contaminarme con su estrafalaria forma de vida y menos mi querido Vernon, quien detestaba especialmente al marido de Lily. Aún así ella decía querer vernos, pero no podíamos. _La guerra_ decía ella, _es peligroso_, _no podemos salir de casa, Tuney, ten cuidado. _Esa supuesta guerra, cómo no, todo mentira, pensaba yo, una mentira de ese chico para alejarla de lo que es.

Ojalá hubiera sido mentira. La guerra terminó y empezó esa madrugada del uno de noviembre, cuando las flores a los muertos aún no comenzaban a marchitarse, cuando abrí la puerta para recoger la leche del porche y a su lado me encontré a un niño metido en un canasto, abrazado a una carta mortuoria.

La guerra no era un invento y la había matado.

No me hizo falta leer la carta para saber que Lily y James habían muerto, o al menos Lily. Al ver al niño en el porche, apenas despierto, bostezando y abriendo esos ojos almendrados supe que era él, aunque no le hubiera visto nunca. Tenía los ojos de Lily, exactamente iguales, y el pelo de padre, además de una fea cicatriz en la frente. Ese niño era hijo de Lily y ella sólo había podido abandonarlo por una razón, estar muerta. La carta me lo confirmó, desde luego, y tuve que sentarme en cuanto vi esa pulcra y estilizada caligrafía que tan malos recuerdos me traía.

Ahora tengo un niño en la mesa de la cocina, metido en una cesta, mientras Vernon lee estupefacto una carta que me comunica que mi única hermana ha muerto. Dudley berrea en la cuna en el piso de arriba pero por una vez no le hacemos caso.

−Quiere decir…−balbuceaba su marido− ¿quiere decir que tenemos que quedarnos… con ÉL?

He leído la carta tres veces, pero no tengo fuerzas para asentir. Ella tenía razón, la guerra era de verdad y ahora no tenía hermana con la que disculparme. Pasan segundos o minutos, no lo sé mientras a mi lado Vernon sigue balbuceando cosas incomprensibles, Dudley se calla y Vernon pone una mano en mi hombro antes de dar un fuerte portazo, se ha ido a trabajar. Me seco las lágrimas y subo al piso de arriba, a mi habitación, buscando bajo la cama el escondite secreto que nadie nunca conocerá.

_Por qué no te pedí perdón. Lily, hermana, te echo de menos. Siento haberte ignorado todos estos años. Ahora estás muerta. _Lágrimas entre cartas guardadas durante años tras la tabla suelta bajo la cama. _Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas horribles. _Recuerdos que de pronto golpean el corazón: La cara de Lily cuando se negó a dormir con ella la primera noche tras volver de Hogwarts, las lágrimas de Lily, reclamándole que nunca respondía a sus cartas, el dolor en su mirada cuando se negó a asistir a su boda… Nunca podría pedir perdón por ello.

La guerra había acabado y ambas la habían perdido. Sin embargo la muerte no trajo la paz, sino que trajo consigo otro tipo de lucha. Ahora debía cuidar al hijo de su hermana, solo en el mundo, protegerle con el calor de su hogar y su sangre, porque era su deber, intentar enmendar protegiéndole a él lo que no hizo con su madre.

Una ardua tarea la de cuidar a un niño, un niño que además, tenía exactamente los mismos ojos que su madre, como si necesitara otro recordatorio. Cuidaría del chico, aunque nadie dijo nada de cariño.

* * *

_Hay muchos tipos de guerra, guerra fría, guerra de poder, guerra antigua de espadas y arcos, guerras míticas de dragones, guerras de pistolas y bombas atómicas, guerras de hechizos, guerras de niños, guerras de familia. Sin embargo se puede afirmar, con total seguridad, que lo peor de las guerras es que no hay vencedores ni vencidos, los perdedores pierden y los vencedores son vencidos. Nadie gana una guerra, porque esta tan sólo deja tras de sí rencor y el dolor de la pérdida._

* * *

**FIN.**

**N.A:** Hoy es un día muy especial, todos lo sabemos, por eso quiero dedicar esta historia a mis musas anónimas, pero sobretodo a Joanne, la gran creadora de todo este mundo y a los potterheads que han hecho de mi infancia [y adolescencia, porque sigo siendo incluso más friki que el primer día] un constante paso por los libros, bromas pottéricas, historias y amigos alrededor del mundo que no podría esperar.

¿Alguna crítica, consejo? Es la primera vez que intercalo historias en una misma historia así que agradecería que me dijerais aunque sea en tres palabras qué os ha parecido. Y ya de paso me decís que también se os saltaron las lágrimas al ver a JK de pronto en los JJOO leyendo Peter Pan. ¡Gracias!


End file.
